


of his past

by panther



Series: of his [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho is the part of Harry's past that never seems to go away. Maybe that means something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of his past

Cho Chang is the part of his past that never seems to go away. She returned to fight at Hogwarts. She joined the Ministry to battle corruption and studied law so that never again would a death like Cedric's be brushed under the carpet. They came into contact a lot. Most of the time he was arresting people on her orders and then being called back weeks later to testify about what he'd found at the scene or how they resisted. Drinks became dinners. Dinners became sex. Nights in with takeaways became weekends. Maybe his past belongs in his future.


End file.
